


Paradise Regained

by crmoon



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destroying Childhood Memories, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Male Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, banging the grinch should be its own tag, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmoon/pseuds/crmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Auggie last saw the Grinch, he was blinded by anger and jealousy. It was only when the Grinch left that he realized what he had done. Auggie had driven away the only person he ever loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Regained

He had picked it up from a traveling salesman. The only person who did not known him on sight. Even so, he had worn a hood and gone to the man's temporary camp at night, cloaked in a plain black robe with a hood. He had woken the man with a quick rap against the side of his wagon and whispered his request into the darkness. There was no one but the two of them on the outskirts of town, just a few feet from the base of the mountain. The man handed him what he wanted and happily took the purse full of coins. It was enough to slack his curiosity.

Auggie shifted his knees further apart and whined low in the back of his throat. He had kept the toy, a simple wooden carving, in a box under his bed for weeks. It was only now that Martha was away visiting relatives that he found the courage to pull it out. He had cancelled all of his appointments and with Martha gone, there was no one to knock on his door. He had time. Finally. 

The flat end of the toy was wedged into a dip in the wooden floor to hold it in place, while he knelt over it. The other end was just over an inch in diameter and rounded for easy insertion. Auggie let out a chocked laugh, more of a sob. It was not proving to be very easy. Slowly, he spread his thighs further apart, bearing down on the rounded tip. He could feel his hole stretching, widening around the toy.

It was so close. With a sharp cry, Auggie relaxed his thighs and the end popped through his first ring of muscles. His hands clawed at the floor as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. It burned, ached as if he was split open, but beneath the pain was a sweet joy of being filled. Still gasping for breath, he relaxed his tense muscles and sank down a few more inches. The ridges of the oil-slicked toy rubbed at him.

The fake cock bumped against something inside him and he almost shouted. Auggie reached around behind him to grab the end of the toy and pull it out a few inches, before slowly easing it back in. Again lighting struck him. He bit his lip to hold back a moan. Grasping the end of the toy, he tentatively inched up then back down. A ragged moan tore from him. He repeated the motion again. Faster and faster, until he was bouncing on the toy, the rounded end massaging that place inside him.

He leaned his head back and stared up at the wooden ceiling above him. It wavered as pleasure caused tears to fall from his eyes. It was good, so good, but not what he wanted. Auggie bounced harder on the toy, each jarring motion causing him to cry out in ecstasy. It was not enough. It would never be enough. He closed his eyes and pictured the one he wanted, imagined it was his lap Auggie was bouncing on. His cock in his ass.

Auggie came with a sob, collapsing forward with the toy will wedge in his ass. For long moments he lay there, his hole still spasming around the toy. Finally, he regained his breath and reached back to gently pull the fake cock from his ass. He grunted at the sudden emptiness. With a heavy sigh, Auggie climbed to his feet and staggered to his on suite. As he washed the toy and ran himself a bath, he thought back to that day. The worst day of his life.

Twenty-Five Years Earlier

Auggie knew he was not smart, not like his father. And he knew he was not beautiful like his mother. Or Martha May. His parents often told him he would amount to very little in life. He would probably end up as a trash collector working for Whoville Sanitation. Auggie decided it was honest work, certainly low stress. It would be a fine future, as long as he had the person he loved by his side.

At the thought, he looked up from his school work to glance behind him. Green and surly, the Grinch sat a few rows back from him. The Grinch did not seem to particularly like anyone, not even the teacher. As the green child gave the teacher a dark glare, Auggie mentally rephrased. Definitely not the teacher. But Auggie liked him. No, Auggie loved him.

From his luxurious green fur, to his superior strength, to his intelligence, Auggie loved the Grinch. He loved the way the green boy’s eyes blazed like emerald fire, and the way his voice was deeper and rougher than their classmates. Auggie even loved the boy’s dangerous claws that he often used to pop the school’s basketballs. Yes. Auggie loved the Grinch.

Auggie smiled softly at the boy who was glaring out the window. As he started to turn away, he caught Martha staring at him. Her pretty face twisted into a calculating expression and she turned to see what Auggie had been smiling at. When her gaze landed on the Grinch, she gave Auggie a cold smile and went back to her school work.

Later that day after recess, she made her move. Christmas colors. When she laid her filthy hand on the Grinch, Auggie wanted nothing more than to rip it off. But the Grinch actually blushed. Blushed. At that cold, calculating little bimbo. Auggie ground his teeth. Fine. He would just have to make the Grinch a present. To prove to him once and for all how he felt.

Auggie spent hours shopping after school. Roaming the town for something worthy of the Grinch. Finally, he settled on a mechanical hedge trimmer. Surely, the destructive Grinch would appreciate it. Smiling to himself, Auggie went home and wrapped the present. In his heart of hearts, he wished for the Grinch to bring him a present. They could exchange gifts and maybe become friends. Even if the Grinch never loved him back, maybe Auggie could be close to him.

The next day, the class exchanged gifts. Auggie did not get anything from the Grinch, but he had not really expected to. He kept a pleasant smile on his face and waited until all of the gifts had been given. He had decided the night before, that it would be far more special to give the Grinch his gift at recess. Just the two of them.

Then everything collapsed around him. The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion. The Grinch shoving a homemade angel forward, a breathless moment when Auggie thought maybe it was for him, then the devastation of it being for Martha May. Fury filled him. Anger at Martha for stealing the person he loved, anger at the Grinch for not seeing him, and mostly anger at himself. For loving at all.

Auggie was intentionally cruel, then. He poked fun at the Grinch, even as his heart was breaking into millions of pieces. The Grinch erupted into a terrible rage. For a moment, Auggie met his eyes and flinched away. The Grinch hated him. He could see it in the way the Grinch’s hands balled into fists and he bared his teeth. And Auggie knew he deserved it for mocking him.

For an insane moment, he wanted to offer himself to the other boy’s anger. Let the Grinch beat on him until his anger faded. At least he would be touching him. But it was not to be. The Grinch threw the classroom Christmas tree across the room and escape out a window. When the Grinch yelled that he hated Christmas, Auggie knew what he really meant. The Grinch hated him, Augustus Maywho.

So, Auggie continued on. He never moved on from the Grinch, but he threw himself into being a someone. He wanted to prove his parents wrong. They may be right that he was not a genius and he was never going to be beautiful, but he could run the town. Fifteen years after the Grinch left Whoville, Auggie became the mayor.

He could not have the Grinch, but he could have who the Grinch wanted. Auggie began dating Martha May even though he loathed the very sight of her. Everything in him wanted to make her life miserable, but he had to hold up appearances. He was the mayor. It was all he had. So he made rules to keep people away from the Grinch’s mountain and tried not to think of him. But he did. Every night.

As Auggie lay on top of Martha May, thrusting inside her warmth, he tuned out her pleased sighs. He imagined himself in her place. Him on his back in the middle of his soft bed. His knees pushed up against his chest, while the Grinch thrust inside of him. Drawing cries of pleasure from his lips. As the picture formed in his mind, Auggie came inside Martha.

He tuned out her murmurs of happiness. Her assurances that he was the best she had ever had, the most passionate. Auggie curled up on his side with his back to her and tried not to cry. His life was a mess and he was trapped in it. In all likelihood, he would never see the Grinch again.

Then Christmas happened.

Auggie was in shock for most of the celebrations. The Grinch was suddenly there, in town, right in front of him. And he only had eyes for Martha. Auggie lost it. The next few hours were a blank. When he came out of his brain fog, it was Christmas morning and all of the presents were gone. Then he was back, the Grinch. In town with all of the presents and kissing Martha May.

Feeling ill, Auggie stumbled away. He wandered through the town to his house, trying to tune out the singing and the overwhelming pain in his chest. He slowly climbed the stairs in his house and found himself on the roof. Standing on the edge, he could see the whole town. Even the Christmas celebration. He was too far away to see the Grinch holding Martha May, but he thought it was for the best.

Closing his eyes, he swayed forward and let himself fall. He only had a split second of warning, before a harsh grip was pulling him back from death. Auggie fell back onto the snow covered roof with a heavy weight on top of him. He opened his eyes and stared.

“What-what are you doing here?”

The Grinch glared at him. “What were you trying to do?”

“I…”

“Have you learned to fly since I left?” the Grinch demanded.

Auggie mutely shook his head.

The Grinch eased off of him enough to look him over. The position left Auggie with his thighs splayed out around the Grinch’s knees. He begged his body not to take notice, but within seconds he could feel himself becoming hard. Not even the snow beneath him and the cold air could stop it. He closed his eyes in shame.

“You need to get inside,” the Grinch said gruffly.

He jerked Auggie to his feet and pulled him inside by his wrist. Once they had climbed through the bedroom window, Auggie pulled away and turned to close it. He could feel the Grinch standing behind him.

“I’m fine. You can go back to the celebration,” Auggie muttered.

“You telling me what to do?”

Auggie swallowed nervously. The barking tone only made him harder. He clenched his eyes closed and pulled the curtains back into place.

“Of course not. I just thought—”

The Grinch grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Auggie barely had time to gasp, before his back hit the wall and one of the Grinch’s muscular thighs slipped between his. He moaned at the gentle pressure on his hard cock.

“This for me?” the Grinch growled in his ear.

Auggie could only nod and whimper. The sound of tearing cloth brought him back to reality. The Grinch had shredded his pants, leaving him in his Christmas boxers and suit jacket. Before he could complain, he was face down on the bed and the Grinch was ripping his boxers from him. Auggie squeezed his legs together at the gust of cool air.

“Relax,” the Grinch muttered.

Auggie let out a yelp, as his legs were jerked open and the Grinch’s clawed hands found their way to his ass. The sharp claws tickled as they lightly trailed along the skin between his parted cheeks. Auggie gasped when they reached his hole.

“Your claws—”

“Relax,” the Grinch said, almost gently.

Auggie forced himself to still. A moment later, something hot and wet forced its way into his ass and he choked.

“Wha-what is…? Oh, God is that your…?” Auggie grabbed handfuls of the bedspread as he realized the Grinch’s tongue was in his ass.

The slick muscle stroked his inner walls at a leisurely pace, occasionally sliding out far enough for the Grinch to kiss the inside of one of his cheeks. Auggie wriggled back into the attention, spreading his thighs as far as they would go and making needy noises. The only affect was the tongue sliding deeper and jabbing into that spot inside him.

Auggie babbled uncontrollably. Promises and pleas, anything he could think of to keep the Grinch with him. He needed more. His cock inside him.

“Gr-Grinch, please. Please.”

The tongue slid out of him and Auggie buried his face in the pillows, the fabric wet with his tears. But the Grinch did not leave. Instead, his furry body draped over his back and he nudged until Auggie raised up onto his knees.

“Don’t move,” the Grinch growled in his ear.

Auggie nodded, focusing on the feel of his chest pressed into the bed beneath the Grinch’s weight. One moist hairy finger gently probed at his hole. With the earlier attention, it slid right in joined by two more. The three fingers were a bit of a stretch, close to the feel of the wooden toy. Auggie whined.

“Shh,” the Grinch soothed.

Surprise had Auggie falling silent and he only made another noise when a forth finger slid into him. It was too much, even bigger than the toy. He started to sit up, only to have the Grinch’s large hand press him back down. Auggie looked over his shoulder to see the Grinch’s gaze focused on where his fingers were entering him.

The Grinch suddenly glanced up and their eyes met. Auggie gasped at the intensity of the other man’s gaze. Not breaking eye contact, the Grinch removed his fingers and moved closer. Something hot and larger than the toy pressed against his hole. Auggie’s eyes widened in alarm. He could not take it. He started to pull away, only to have the Grinch’s hand clamp down on his shoulder at the same time he began to press forward with his hips.

Auggie stiffened and began to struggle, but the Grinch’s grip did not waver. He found himself pressed down into the bed, with his thighs splayed as far as they would go, and the Grinch’s hands locked around his wrists.

“Relax,” the Grinch murmured in his ear. He rubbed his face against Auggie’s shoulder.

Auggie struggled to slow his breathing and let it happen. He wanted it, had wanted it since he knew what ‘it’ was. And the only person he ever wanted was the Grinch. With that thought in mind, Auggie relaxed his muscles and the tip of the Grinch’s cock slid into him. The burn brought tears to his eyes, but he nodded for the Grinch to continue.

It was slow going. For every inch of progress, Auggie shuddered and cried out. Finally, soft fur pressed to the back of his thighs and he let himself go. Auggie’s body shook with the force of his sobs, as he let it all go. The anger, the loneliness, the years of pining. And the Grinch simply stroked his sides and let him cry. Once the tears ran out, Auggie gave an experimental wiggle.

The Grinch grunted. Auggie did it again when there was no bloom of pain. The Grinch took it as permission to move and began to pull out and rock back in. They started slowly, but soon the Grinch’s cock was bumping up against that place inside of him without fail. Each time, Auggie’s cock dripped onto the bed below them.

Then, a large hand wrapped around him and began stroking in time with the thrusts. Auggie gasped for breath. He was so close. Without any warning, the Grinch stopped thrusting and simply swiveled his hips, massaging into that spot inside him. Auggie went rigid and his orgasm ripped from him. He shuddered and wetness spread over the bedspread beneath him and the hand still gently stroking him.

Each time the Grinch’s cock pressed against that place, Auggie’s body spasmed. Finally, the Grinch released him and went back to thrusting. Even without the haze of his orgasm, Auggie moaned with each movement, the slow slide massaging his inner walls and making his toes curl. The Grinch held him tightly, as if he were afraid of Auggie leaving.

Auggie grinned lazily into the pillow. Not a chance of that. When the thrusts grew erratic, Auggie felt warm breath on his shoulder. The next moment, heat flooded him and sharp teeth sank into his skin. Auggie gasped in a combination of pain and pleasure and, when unconsciousness beckoned, he let it take him.

He woke up in a warm cocoon of blankets, feeling wonderful. As he rolled over onto his back, a smile on his face, he caught sight of the empty bed. The Grinch had left. Auggie squeezed his eyes closed and mentally berated himself. He should have known it was only for one night. The Grinch loved Martha May. Auggie sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He had dealt with this before, he could do it again. Just because the Grinch was in town, did not mean Auggie’s duties had changed. He was still mayor. He had a job to do. Auggie rolled out of bed, but the moment he tried to stand his legs collapsed. He fell to the floor with a thud, his already aching ass colliding with the carpet.

The thud was followed by several louder thuds from outside the bedroom. A second later, the door flew open and the Grinch paused in the doorway. His gaze went from the empty bed to the top of Auggie’s head just visible on the other side. The Grinch cocked his head and stalked further into the room, until he could look down at Auggie.

“I thought you left,” Auggie whispered, staring at the floor to hide his blush.

“Left? I live here,” the Grinch snorted. He knelt to scoop Auggie into his arms and returned him to the bed.

“You what?”

The Grinch raised an eyebrow. “My kind mate for life. What? You didn’t know that?”

Auggie stared at him with wide eyes. It could not be true. He was not that lucky.

“And you m-mated with me?” Auggie stammered.

The Grinch gave him a long look. “That a problem?”

A smile bloomed on Augustus Maywho’s face. “What about Martha May?”

“Who?”


End file.
